Queen Tempest
please don't steal the code! Queen Tempest belongs to CMS and is her sona, please don't use/edit without permission! Coding and icon by Infinity! Please don't steal anything from this page, whether it's art, coding, or text. Thank you! APPEARANCE ������ Tempest has royal blue eyes and dark teal scales, with a lighter teal underbelly and darker horns, spines, and claws. Her webbing seems to shift a little in color, but is usually around an aqua/sky blue tone with darker speckles. Her bio-luminescent spots are a pretty aqua/teal color, though take on a vibrant teal color when unlit. Like any royal WaterWing, she has a cobra-like marking on the underside of her wing-elbow membrane. She has a slim build and stands about average height; much like a typical WaterWing. She is described as quite pretty, not needing treasure to make her look good(though when she does wear treasure, she looks very nice). PERSONALITY ������ Tempest has natural leadership qualities. She is extroverted, though less so than many other dragons and still needs time alone. She can be impulsive, which has gotten her into trouble on several occasions, and she tends to speak her mind without thinking about the consequences. She has a good sense of humor and finds many things funny, ranging from dry, sarcastic humor to jokes that would make many full grown dragons cringe. She is a perfectionist, which often annoys dragons, and she tends to have very strong opinions toward what she believes in. However, she always tries to listen to every side of a story. Tempest often tends to make things a way bigger deal than they are, and she tends to beat herself up over minor things. HISTORY ������ Tempest was born to the previous WaterWing queen, Queen Waterfall, and the previous king, Spring. A year later, her sister Lake and brother Drizzle were born. She lived as the princess until was 7 1/2, when she challenged her mother for the throne. She won the challenge, and Waterfall stepped down. (WaterWings challenge for the throne much like RainWings). She then married her mate, Rainstorm, who is now the king. ABILITIES/WEAKNESSES ������ Tempest has all the abilities of a normal WaterWing. These include glowing scales, color changing upper scales, underscales than can change when in danger, weak venom, webbed talons, the ability to breathe underwater, above average swimming ability, and the ability to live in and out of water. In addition to these abilities, she gets along especially well with horses. She is partially blind in one eye, which can hinder her ability to do certain tasks due to the lack of depth perception that stems from this. She is relatively fast and has a lot of stamina. She is relatively strong. RELATIONSHIPS ������ Waterfall: Tempest has a good relationship with her mother, and respects her very much. Waterfall can be slightly overprotective, but wants the best for Tempest. Spring: Tempest and her father have a good relationship, and talk very often. Tempest knows he wants the best for her. Rainstorm: Tempest loves Rainstorm. They are very compatible, and despite the two of them sometimes fighting over silly things, they always make up and Tempest loves his quiet sense of humor and his personality. Rainstorm loves Tempest's work ethic and level of dedication. Lake: Lake and Tempest argue often, but truly love each other. Lake looks up to Tempest as an older sister, and Tempest is very protective of her. Drizzle: Tempest and Drizzle often fight, but always make up and have a good relationship. Drizzle frequently annoys Tempest. TRIVIA ������ -Tempest was created several years ago, and has gone through small transformations throughout the years. Her personality largely matches that of her creator, with some differences. -Tempest's mate was originally going to be a SkyWing named Dusk, but was then changed to make her less cliche. -Tempest was originally a SeaWing. -Tempest used to be an animus that was also part NightWing, allowing her to read minds. She was later changed to give her a much more balanced character. -Tempest's mother, Queen Waterfall, was initially murdered by IceWings, whic was soon changed. -Tempest was originally royal blue in color. Gallery ������ Queen.Tempest.isasassyqueen|By me, CMS! Oh look a Tempest-FIXED.png|Icon by Infinity! Category:Females Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Tribeless Dragons Category:Characters Category:Dragonsonas Category:Occupation (Government Official)